It is common in computer processor design to incorporate cache storage to provide memory access in less cycles than accessing main memory storage. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,640,534, 5,805,855, and 6,202,128 reference designs in which a plurality of cache lines can be accessed by means of an effective address and a real address with a priority scheme to determine which request is made when conflicts occur to read the same line. From evaluation of performance and program instruction execution traces it has been found that there are many cases where both simultaneous requests are made to the same line in the cache. To enable maximum execution rates requires the simultaneous cache access to the same line. Thus, techniques are needed to efficiently handle simultaneous requests made to the same line in the cache.